A bushing can be used in a variety of assemblies and mechanisms. In its simplest form, a bushing is a structure that is inserted into a carrier or housing and configured to provide a bearing surface for rotary applications.
Common bushing designs include solid (sleeve and flanged), split, and clenched bushings. A sleeve, split, or clenched bushing includes a “sleeve” of material with an inner diameter (ID), outer diameter (OD), and length. The difference between the three types is that a solid sleeved bushing is solid all the way around, a split bushing has a cut along its length, and a clenched bearing is similar to a split bushing but with a clench (or clinch) across the cut connecting the parts. A flanged bushing is a sleeve bushing with a flange at one end extending radially outward from the OD. The flange is used to positively locate the bushing when it is installed or to provide a thrust-bearing surface.
It is known to install a bushing into a carrier or housing with processes that can involve pressing the bushing into the carrier or housing, such that the outer surface of the bushing engages an inner surface of the carrier or housing with an interference fit. Depending on the sizes of the bushing and the carrier or housing and then nature of the interference fit, the insertion force, that is the force required to press the bushing into the carrier or housing, can be considerable.
It would be advantageous if the processes for inserting a bushing into a carrier or housing can be improved.